1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a temperature differential engine device which belongs to a type of device that transfers thermal energy into mechanical energy.
2. Background Information
A most widely used manner of utilizing energy by human beings is to transfer thermal energy into mechanical energy. A traditional manner for transferring energy is to transfer thermal energy into pressure potential energy first and then to do work externally. This leads to energy losses; besides energy losses, additional fossil energy resources will be consumed.